Atomic Flightzord
Atomic Flightzord is the main Megazord of the Atomic Blitz Rangers in Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz, the formation of the first three Atomic Dialzords and Atomic Striker. Atomic Flightzord can use Atomic Planezord's gatling gun and Atomic Gyrozord's buzzsaw. The saw can even fire energy buzzsaws at the opponent. Following the thief motif, it is agile in combat and being made of aerial components it can fly short distances. Overview They are parts of the Treasure Collection that were given to the Atomic Blitz Rangers to battle the Interdimensional Crime Group Zwick Gangler. They have multiple uses depending on the fighter, such as transforming a civilian into a Atomic Blitz Rangers, and enlarging for battle and Mecha Gattais. All these functions are achieved with a Atomic Changer. They can also temporarily go on their own to distract foes by attacking them. History Upon witnessing the apparent deaths of their loved ones at the hands of an alleged Zwick Gangler, each of the Atomic Blitz Rangers were approached by a mysterious figure, an associate of Lupin Phantom, and tasked to use the Atomic Dialzords and Atomic Changer to find the other pieces of the Treasure. Once the task is completed, the Atomic Blitz have a chance to restore their lost loved ones. Atomic Dialzords Atomic Jetzord The Atomic Jetzord is the military aircraft-based Mecha of Ferrari Red. It forms the chest and head of Atomic Flightzord and the chest plate of Atomic VSXtremezord. It can fire missiles from underneath it and its Attack Mode is capable of shooting energy webs from its exposed midsection. Its code is 0-1-0. Atomic Planezord The Atomic Planezord is the air racer-based Mecha of Laguna Blue. It forms the right arm of Atomic Flightzord and the second right arm of Atomic VSXtremezord. Its Attack Mode deploys its gatling gun. Its code is 2-6-0. Atomic Gyrozord The Atomic Gyrozord is the "future copter" Mecha of Honey Yellow. It forms the left arm of Atomic Flightzord and the second left arm of Atomic VSXtremezord. Its Attack Mode deploys its buzzsaw for attacking, such as cutting down an advertisement board to repel attackers. Its code is 1-1-6. Additional Formations Atomic Ninjazord :Main article: Ninja Cyclone Atomic Ninjazord is created when the Ninja Cyclone switches out with the Atomic Gyrozord. In this form, Atomic Flightzord can attack with Striking Tornado, where the rotary blades of the Ninja Cyclone activate green energy infused twisters towards the enemy lifting them midair. Its finishing move is Atomic Striker Rapid Fire: Send You Flying Shot, where Atomic Flightzord fires down the opponent as s/he is stuck in the Striking Tornado, destroying him/her. Atomic Knightzord :Main article: Knight Scissors & Blade Atomic Knightzord is the combination between the Atomic Jetzord, Atomic Planezord, Knight Scissors, Knight Blade, and Atomic Striker. Like its namesake, it can defend with the Scissors Dial Fighter and slash with the Knight Blade. Additionally, it can fly using Scissors' boosters and directing the shield. Its finishing move is the Atomic Striker Cutting Slash, where Atomic Flightzord uses the Scissors Atomic Dialzords to reach a certain height and then do a downward slash with the Knight Blade, while falling with enough power to destroy 20 Brez Arenishka clones bunched together with the main body. Atomic Hammerzord :Main article: Knight Hammer Atomic Hammerzord is the combination between the Atomic Jetzord, Atomic Planezord, Atomic Striker, Knight Scissors, and Knight Hammer. Its finishing move is the Atomic Striker Rapid-Fire: Spinning Barrage Hits, where Atomic Flightzord spins with the Knight Hammer to gain enough momentum to knock the Gangler Monster sky-high. Atomic NinjaKnightzord Atomic NinjaKnightzord is the combination of Atomic Jetzord, Ninja Cyclone, Knight Scissors & Blade and Atomic Striker. This form can also fire lime energy propellers from Cyclone for ranged combat. It's finishing move is the Atomic Striker: Shoot You Out Flash, where the Knight Scissors & Blade flies through the Ninja Cyclone's spinning blades boosting it towards the enemy, destroying him/her. Atomic PatFlightzord :Main article: Atomic Patorlzord Atomic PatFlightzord is the combination between Atomic Jetzord, Atomic Armoredzord, Atomic Tankzord, and Atomic Striker. This combination was formed when the Atomic Jetzord forcibly replaced Atomic Cruisezord during the formation of Atomic Patorlzord. Despite conflict between Ferrari Red, Kombat Army, and Pin-Up Lovia inside the cockpit, it was able to hold off Anidara Maximoff long enough for Ferrari Red to activate the Blade Dial Fighter to unlock her safe. Atomic Triggerzords were tossed onto Anidara as the other Atomic Blitz angers formed Atomic NinjaKnightzord once Laguna Blue and Honey Yellow retrieved the The stroke of luck/Le coup de chance. Atomic XtremeFlightzord : Main article: Atomic X Trains Atomic XtremeFlightzord is the combination between Atomic Jetzord, Atomic Striker, Atomic Bulletzord, and Atomic Dieselzord. Its finisher is the Atomic Striker: Burn 'em Up Fire, where it fires a blue energized energy beam from the Atomic Dieselzord and a heated red energy beam from the Atomic Bulletzord. Atomic Splashzord :Main article: Fire Truckzord The Atomic Splashzord is the combination between the Fire Truckzord, Magic Zeppelin, and Atomic Striker. This form can use Splash's water cannon and Magic's tricks. One trick it can do is create one Atomic card in front of it with five surrounding the enemy. By inserting the water cannon into the front card, it creates several copies through the other cards which then fire high-pressure water jets at the surrounded opponent. Another trick it can do is manifest a giant femur- which explodes when bit upon. Its finisher is the Atomic Striker: Big Poppin' Splash. As the enemy is shot into the air by the forming vortex from the cloned water cannon fire, Magic closes its fist, using the existing water to form a giant bubble around the foe. Magic then snaps, the bubble imploding before exploding in a flay of water and gas. Atomic Jackpotzord :Main article: Atomic Jackpot Striker Atomic Jackpotzord is the second Giant Robo of the Atomic Blitz. The formation of the first three Atomic Dialzords and Atomic Jackpot Striker. Atomic Jackpotzord can use the Jackpot Blade, and the Atomic Gyrozord's buzzsaw. The saw can even fire energy buzzsaws at the opponent. The combination also manifests an cape made from energy versions of it's shoulder pylons, which can fire energized doubles for attacks. Atomic Jackpotzord's finisher is the Atomic's Freedom Slash; where Atomic Jackpotzord's power is focused into the Jackpot Blade, while Atomic Patorlzord's power is into Atomic Tankzord's baton before charging at the enemy as Atomic Jackpotzord and Atomic Patorlzord simultaneously cross attack the enemy. Notes *This is the first Mecha set since where the components are all aerial-based, Atomic Striker being a hybrid of an air and land vehicle. *Circling back to Atomic Flightzord's thief motif, Atomic Jetzord's dial forms a top hat for the head, like a phantom thief. *Atomic Flightzord is the first main Giant Robo where its finishing attack is a long range shooting attack instead of a slashing attack. *Atomic Flightzord is the first Core Ranger Robo to be a Four Piece Robo. **Atomic Flightzord is also the first Core Ranger Robo where its main component does not require a pilot, but instead it is a sentient Mecha. *Atomic PatFlightzord is similar to the Scramble Intersection Robo from the 20th Super Sentai Gekisou Sentai Carranger as both are Robo's that use parts from 2 separate Robo's in their respective shows. **Atomic PatFlightzord uses the Atomic Jetzord as the head and uses Atomic Armoredzord and Atomic Tankzord as the arms. **Scramble Intersection Robo uses Red Vehicle and Blue Vehicle for the body and head and uses V-Rescue for the arms and V-Dump and V-Dozer for the legs. **Coincidentally the Treasure Collection Piece that appeared in Hensoku PatKaiser's first appearance resembled the Car Navik from Carranger. *Atomic Flightzord (standard Atomic Flightzord) is so far the only main robo to have never been defeated in battle. See Also *Kaitou Gattai LupinKaiser - Super Sentai counterpart in Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Zords Category:Four-Piece Megazords Category:Megazord Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Blue Ranger Zords Category:Yellow Ranger Zords